


⋆Lena Luthor - Rule The World [SuperCorp] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Battle, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Fanvids, Fights, Gen, LCorp, Lorde - Freeform, Project Cadmus, SuperCorp, YouTube, lex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'Acting on your best behavior, Turn your back on Mother Nature. Everybody wants to rule the world.' Showcasing Lena Luthor in all her fabulous red lipped green eyed glory-Redone in Final Cut Pro





	⋆Lena Luthor - Rule The World [SuperCorp] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/4noGbsSELWw>

 

Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you

Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on Mother Nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most of freedom  
And of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad we had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world

 

Everybody Wants to Rule The World - Lorde

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took show footage from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching! 
> 
> \-----> Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
